


DUSK TILL DAWN - Part Two : A Crimson Dawn

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Continuation of the actual game event, DUSK TiLL DAWN (AU), M/M, Romantic relationships aren't the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Since Banri doesn’t want to give me my DUSK TiLL DAWN part 2, I’ll write it (or fail trying to).Summary: After the events that made Rictor leaves the only place he had ever known (DiD Halloween 2019 event), he joins the I.DOL labs to help them replicate and mass-produce the vaccine that could save humanity. However, he soon realizes this is impossible since there is one crucial component they’re failing to identify no matter what.As he wonders what he could do and Yamarson’s flashbacks about his past worsen as he keeps helping Rictor, the special unit TRIGGER comes back from a mission with news about a mysterious grey-haired doctor. Recognizing in their description one of the two doctors that raised him, Rictor set out to find them – and answers – with the help of his new friends. But things are more complicated and dangerous than they seem, and the real monsters here might not be the zombies.[overly dramatic summary for very simple plot]TRIGGER, Re:vale and ZOOL casts will all be part of this story as well.I'll try to write every day for this story during November and will post updates every other days.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Relationships aren't the main focus of this story though!
Kudos: 4





	1. Xth of O

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of the DUSK TiLL DAWN 2019 Halloween event from within the game. You can read a full English translation of said event here : https://osakaso5.tumblr.com/post/188706210248/dusk-till-dawn-event-story  
> You need to know it to understand what's going on in my story.
> 
> TRIGGER, Re:vale and ZOOL casts will all be part of this story as well, some with more minors roles than others but they'll all make an appearance.  
> The challenge I'm giving myself is quite huge (for my own standards) so I'll do my best but please excuse the overall quality. Edits and corrections can and probably will be made to chapters _after_ they're being published on AO3 as to improve said overall quality as I progress.
> 
> The intended pairings somewhere along the way should be RyuuSou, TamaIo, YukiMomo, but I'm not sure for now how background or how much tied to the story they will be.
> 
> Some general notes since there are a lot of very VAGUE things in the actual event story:  
> \- Since Io and Soumas mention "law school" I decided they were at least 19-20. Let's say Tamathony is only 1 year older than them.  
> \- the Gathered is only a type of zombie, so I'll use the term "zombie" as well.  
> \- I.DOL is a military organization and not originally a zombie-fighting organization

##  **Xth of O**

We failed. All we hope now is that we at least managed to save him. As long as he’s safe, there is still hope.

I am not sure how long I’ll be able to write these, but for now I’ll keep recording what I can.


	2. 1st of November (Rictor)

**1st of November**

**RICTOR**

Rictor had a sigh when he saw that the results of his afternoon of work were just another failure. How long has it been since he joined the I.DOL Section Beta base labs now? One month? One month might feel very short when it came to science, but neither he nor the scientists he’s been working with expected the vaccine to be so impossible to replicate. There were a few mysterious components in it that took them a couple of weeks to identify, and they were still missing one. A very crucial one, since none of the prototypes they made with substitutes were working.

Seeing they were having difficulties, Yamarson even volunteered to become their personal guinea pig, allowing them to use him for tests and more importantly to draw his blood for further studies. It was not something enjoyable, and Rictor went to great care as not to abuse the opportunity Yarmason offered them and make his friend suffer more than was necessary.

But despite all that. They still didn’t make any progress. Rictor had another sigh and ruffled his hair in frustration. Maybe that was the proof he still was an intern and didn’t deserve the “doctor” title just yet… This time he energetically shook his head. No! The older doctors of the I.DOL labs were just as stuck. That didn’t have anything to do with the issue.

“Whenever you get stumped, start over from the beginning.”

The words the two doctors that raised him told him echoed into his head. Yeah, they were right. He would start over and make sure he didn’t overlook anything - and would do it over and over if necessary. Until he got it right.

But not tonight. It was already really late, and he should catch some food before the dining hall closed. It was open very late because some teams just came back from their missions at any hour of the night, but it still had a closing time and was nearing it for the night. There probably wouldn’t be many people attending at that time either, but Rictor still sent a text into the group chat he made with his new friends. In the end, Rictor, Yamarson, Io and Soumas all came to live at Section Beta for the time being. Since I.DOL couldn’t distribute the vaccine to anyone just yet, the world outside was just too dangerous for civilians - and with some training, these four could be of great help. Rictor joined the scientists team, Yamarson stayed to be monitored to check if there was any after effect with the vaccine, and it’s with much enthusiasm that Io and Soumas volunteered to help with the fighting - and thus were spending most of their time training now.

Tamathony and Mick didn’t answer - they probably were too busy to see the message - but the others did right away. To Rictor's surprise but pleasure, both Soumas and Nagistopher were heading out to the dinner hall as well. The young doctor’s step accelerated, and as he was reaching the hall and saw Soumas from afar, he eventually tripped. His arms were full of the notes he was still carrying, making him lose his balance immediately. Still in the middle of debating whether he should drop them to cushion his fall or protect them by holding them close to him, Rictor didn’t react in time for anything - but someone did for him. A hand wearing a black glove caught him by the arms just as another one swiftly caught his stack of notes before it touched the ground.

“You should watch your step. Are you ok?”

As Rictor was put back on his feet, he turned his head toward his unexpected helper and his eyes met two pink ones.

“Ah, y-yeah, I’m sorry haha…”

The other person shook his head slightly, making the light pink hair sway, but the expression wasn’t hostile despite the dirt and blood smearing his face.

“Hey. Here’s your stuff.”

Another man with grey hair, taller than him, gave him back his notes.

“Ah, right! Thank you so much!”

“No issue, kiddo.”

The grey haired man went straight into the dining hall after one last smile, followed by another, even taller guy with brown hair. It was clear they were coming straight from a mission, considering the dirt covering them and the fact they were still in full protective gear.

_ So cool…  _

Rictor almost whispered that outloud, but the pink haired man wasn’t done with him.

“You. That’s the first time I see you here. Who are you?”

There again. The voice was firm and serious, borderline cold, but Rictor still couldn’t feel hostility. The suspicion, however, was pretty strong.

“Ah, sorry, yes. I’m Rictor, a W.R.U researcher… well, was, more exactly. I joined the I.DOL labs a month ago when I came back with Tamathony and---”

Rictor suddenly went quiet as his eyes felt on a small piece of fabric sticking out of the man’s pocket.

“Ah, I see.” Finally a smile graced the man’s lips, and his voice felt much warmer. “You’re the young scientist that Nagistopher’s team brought back. I should have assumed it would be you. Well, good evening then. And watch your step when you walk!”

Blushing, the young scientist bit back the question he was about to ask. Joining back what Rictor assumed was the rest of his team, the pink-haired man left him, and Rictor finally broke out of his stupor long enough to rush as well toward the dining hall. Soumas and Nagistopher were waiting for him next to the entrance. They probably saw the whole scene, and Rictor felt some embarrassment.

“Sorry I kept you waiting!”

Nagistopher gave him a pat on the shoulder, while Soumas was too busy looking at the three men that just passed them to pay him any attention.

“It’s ok, Rictor. As long as you don’t make me miss my anime. But we should hurry, they’re probably going to close the kitchen very soon.”

“R-Right..! Hum, Nagistopher, these men… I think it’s the first time I’ve seen them…”

Soumas suddenly joined the conversation, his excitement pretty clear.

“Weren’t they like SUPER COOL?!?!?! Seriously, for a complete minute I couldn’t even speak anymore!”

Anyone that knew Soumas would know what an exploit that was. Soumas  _ never  _ stopped talking. Nodding, Rictor could only approve. Nagistopher couldn’t help but laugh at the face of his two friends.

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool, aren’t they? I’m still more handsome, but when it comes to coolness level, T.R.G really is first.”

“Trigger...? That name sort of rings a bell but…” Rictor couldn’t push his thought further before he was cut by Soumas’ squeal.

“T.R.G.?! They’re the ultra special unit T.R.G. ?!! Oh my god, I can’t believe I just saw T.R.G. for real!!! They’re even cooler than the legends!!!”

Nagistopher nodded along. “I’m not surprised you know them, Soumas! The “Top Retaliation Group”, aka T.R.G., pronounced “trigger”. As a matter of fact, their initials also spell TRG : Tennderson, Ryuumond and Gackt.”

To Rictor’s surprise, Soumas seemed quite knowledgeable on the subject and just went on and on about them. But it was true the young man spent the past month exploring the base and learning everything important about it - and T.R.G. was probably the most famous unit of Section Beta. They were the elite of the elite, the ones that went on the most dangerous and the most secret missions. Not many knew them personally, but everyone knew their name at the very least. Nagistopher only butted in at the end of Soumas’ very long report of their past missions, with some additional information.

“I see I’m not even useful there... Yeah, they only came back tonight from their last mission. They weren’t on site this past month, which is why you never met them.”

That also explained why that pink-haired guy asked about who he was. He did seem quite aware of the last news around the base for someone that wasn't there, though. The dinner went by quickly, mostly filled by Soumas’ questions about T.R.G., who left with their food immediately after getting it to the excited student’s disappointment. Gackt was the captain of the team and was very well known for keeping his calm in any situation. Tennderson was from far the best shooter of the whole base, whether it was with a sniper from miles away or with a handgun, and Ryuumond was considered one of the strongest to have ever worked there. No one could lift as much as he could in the training room. They were impressive in appearance, but their skills were apparently second to none as well, which made them indeed the elite of the elite.

As Rictor was going back to his room, he was lost in his thoughts and eventually remembered what bothered him earlier. That cloth he briefly saw in Tennderson’s pocket… it had a green rose.

“Could it be…”

Whether it was a clue or not, Rictor couldn’t know - not until he managed to meet T.R.G. again. But for now, he decided to at least take it like a sign. Starting tomorrow, he’d start everything from scratch, and he  _ would  _ get answers this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's less a hassle, please read "T.R.G." as "TRIGGER" from now on.  
> Chapters will switch POV, but the story will be in chronological order.


End file.
